


Goodnight Demonslayer (or 4 times Ludwig needed Gilbert to help him go to sleep and 1 time he helped Gilbert)

by orphan_account



Series: Hetalia Songfics Unite! [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 4 + 1, Brothers, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Feels, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, Gen, HRE is Germany, Human Names Used, Kid Fic, Name Changes, Slice of Life, Songfic, afraid of the dark, fredrick the great - Freeform, not historically accurate, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Hetalia (sadly) and niether do i own "Goodnight Demonslayer" by Voltaire. You should go listen to the song cause it is awesome https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zq0j1xg0RGU <br/> Not Beta'd sorry and not very historically accurate but i had a plot bunny at work so.... *shrugs*</p></blockquote>





	Goodnight Demonslayer (or 4 times Ludwig needed Gilbert to help him go to sleep and 1 time he helped Gilbert)

Germania looked stern as he looked down at his two youngest children “Really Gilbert I expected better” he chided as he took the infant from his arms . The child immediately stopped crying “You know better than to mess with the harpies from Filex’s land”

“Sorry Vater” Gilbert kicked some stones. “but Rodrich…..”

“I don’t want to hear it” Germania said firmly as he placed the child in its cradle “Now you keep an eye on your brother while I go have a talk with Rodrich” 

“Yes sir” Gilbert said sulkily as he flopped on the chair near the cradle his legs swinging as he lightly pushed it. He looked down at the big blue eyes looking up at him accusingly “Hey I didn’t mean to almost get you eaten” he said defensively. The child started to cry. He rocked the cradle a bit more. “Next time the harpies come I’ll kill them all promise and one day you’ll be big enough to roast them alive” While the child couldn’t have known what he was saying the tone seemed to sooth him and he slowly drifted off to sleep. Gilbert sat there watching his little brother sleep “Don’t worry I won’t let them eat you I promise” he whispered.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Holy Roman Empire hated the monster that lived in his closet. But what he hated ten times more was that his older brother didn’t believe him. “I’ve checked 15 times kleinen Bruder and there is nothing in your closet. Besides Specs wouldn’t but up with a monster living in his house“ Prussia added with a snort.

The Holy Roman Empire gave him a skeptical look. [But what about the thing that comes in the dark at cousin Spain’s house?“

"That’s just France“ his brother said skeptically as he neatened up the room

A mumble came from under the pillows on the bed

"What was that?“ Prussia asked giving the child shaped lump a poke as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mr. Rodrich says that France is a monster“ came the mumbled reply.

Prussia snorted “Thats just cause he is peeved about what he did to the piano the last time he came to visit.“

"Oh“

"Yep so anything else or can the awesome Prussia finally get some sleep“ his brother asked a warning glint in his eyes.

The Holy Roman Empire ignored it and latched onto him „But what if a monster comes and eats me and Italia?“

Prussia wanted to bang his head into the bedpost „First off even a monster would feel bad about eating little Chibitalia and secondly if a monster trys to eat you tell him you’d taste bad.“

His little brother looked at him skeptically „That will work?“

„Of course it will“ said his brother firmly giving him a quick peck on the forhead and placing a little chick on his pillow next to him. „Now gute nacht“

O0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

“Oh for crying out loud” Gilbert said with a sigh as he looked down at the child hyperventilating on the cot . Candle light flickered as he sat making the shadows seem to move and making Ludwig squeak and hide behind his pillow. “Look Ludwig your cot is practically on the ground so any monster hiding under it would be squished flat.”

B-but Gilbert….” His brother said looking at him anxiously

“No buts Ludwig” Prussia said firmly pressing his finger to the little boy’s lips. “Big countries don’t worry about monsters right?”

“right” his brother agreed as he laid back down and watched Gilbert get ready for bed. He could hear the soldiers outside moving around as they settled down for the night as well. “When are we going to get home” he asked as Prussia sat on his cot and took off his boots.

“I dunno maybe a few days” Prussia said tiredly as he flopped down and blew out the light.

There was silence throughout the tent and Prussia thought maybe his brother had finally gone to sleep.

“Gilbert?”

Damn “What Ludwig” he tried not to sound peeved.

“Mr Austria said that Mr Norway had fought a dragon bruder”

Prussia snorted “”What have I told you about listening to what Mr. Austria says Lud?”

Ludwig rolled his eyes and even though Prussia couldn’t see him somehow he knew and threw a pillow at him. Ludwig giggled. “He isn’t that wimpy and what if a dragon comes”

Prussia sighed “ Firstly dragons don’t live around here and second if you get eaten by one then use an axe and chop yourself out of its stomach”

There was silence as Ludwig mulled that advice over

“Wait is that why Mr. Denmark has…..”

“Yep”

Silence and Gilbert finally started to drift off to sleep

“Bruder”

“What”

“Canisleepwithyou” the words came out all rushed as the younger nation plopped on Prussia’s bed

Prussia sighed “Fine but you are getting way to old for this”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

“But Mr. Luther says….”

“Nien Ludwig” Prussia snapped “And this is getting ridiculous” he gestured to the cross on the wall and the giant bible on the bed. “If the devil was coming for your soul none of this would stop him”

The teen whimpered and resisted hiding under his covers. He was a grown up country now damn it!

He watched as his brother cleaned up his room (he was normally neat as well but when he was stressed things seemed to get messy but messy to Ludwig and Gilbert was a pair of hose and a tunic left on the floor)

His brother was muttering as he cleaned up “God I hate religion changes”

“How many have you had?” his brother asked curiously

“3 too many” Gilbert snapped “its irritating as hell when your people are all antsy about it”

“Is that why cousin England is always grumpy”

“yep”

Germany mulled that over for a few minutes as he watched his brother get ready for bed. While Mr. Fritz had said they could have separate rooms he still felt safest when he was near his brother.

“You still wear your cross though” he commented softly. As he watched Prussia climb into bed.

“You never know it might help” his brother said wearily “But seriously Lud if the devil comes for your soul you should just tell him off”

“Really brother?”

“Really. Cause the mightiest and most awesomely scary creature is you”

Ludwig laughed “as awesome as you then?”

“Almost” his brother said with a smile as he turned down the lamp “Almost as awesome.”

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The day the wall came down was one of the best days in both Germany and Prussia’s unnaturally long lives. The night the wall came down was not. While Germany had gotten through the worst of his ptsd induced nightmares in the 60’s it turned out Prussia never had. After the third thud from the bedroom next door Germany rolled out of his bed giving Italy a quick peck on the cheek as he did so (his brother had commented on that “its about time Ludwig its only taken you a couple hundred years”) .

“Are you ok bruder” he asked as he knocked on the door.

Gilbert opened it “Ya sure” he said.

Ludwig looked at him noting the bloodshot eyes and exhausted look. “Whatever you say” he said diplomatically “But I was wondering if you would mind me sleeping with you… NOT LIKE THAT” he added hastily at the look Prussia gave him. “I mean Italy is nice but what if Russia or France show up in the middle of the night”

Prussia snorted “You are way to old for this but fine if you need the awesome me to help you sleep then how can I refuse”

Following his brother into his room Germany fought back a smile “Thank you bruder”

As he climbed into bed he added “You know as a kid I thought magical monsters were scarier than people”

His brother snorted “and now?”

“Now I think Russia is scarier than a dragon”

Prussia started shaking and at first Ludwig thought he was crying then he realized he was giggling.

“What??”

Still snickering Prussia rolled over and elbowed him in the ribs “Do you think an axe would work on Russia?”

Ludwig started giggling finally settling down he smiled “ Good night brother”

“Good night Lud”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia (sadly) and niether do i own "Goodnight Demonslayer" by Voltaire. You should go listen to the song cause it is awesome https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zq0j1xg0RGU   
>  Not Beta'd sorry and not very historically accurate but i had a plot bunny at work so.... *shrugs*


End file.
